


Standing Still

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [42]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Continuation of 'Teamwork'
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Kudos: 35





	Standing Still

It felt like the world was standing still.

The whole world.

The insane Sci Sans known as Professor glares at the white of the room- it had been over a year since Cross had betrayed his King and Queen since the cursed Star Sanses had broken down the protective walls of the universe of darkness.

Thankfully his Queen had not been there that day, Ink, that damned SOULless wonder, that fought his Queen in the phantom zone, a grey area between the files. Only LOST SOULs would wander this place. And with Ink being SOULless and Error only having a tiny piece, they could easily slip within what no concept of time and knowing nothing of the outside world.

Dream had managed to get his King along too, into the old realm of dreams. The problem with this was that Dream had been prepared for what was to come- he had asked most of the multiverse to think happy thoughts, in doing something so single he tipped the scales in his favour.

Professor growls darkly at the walls- he was going through the motions of 'drinking' his meds, but coughing them out later, thankfully he knew what was given him and acted as one of the drugs.

Because Professor trusted in his Queen. Unlike his old queen Toriel. Both she and his former king Asgore always demanding results and when he had a breakthrough, did not like the means in which he got them.

So what if a couple of human SOULs got a little damaged, we were getting out of the underground. Do not ask for him to hurry his work if one did not like his shortcuts. Of course, working on human SOULs had lead to so many other breakthroughs, he barely even cracked the surface and wanted to learn and study more and more.

The insane Sans grins.

The lost look that day on his former leaders faces when they had learnt of his 'crime'- Sans had been so happy with his breaking the barrier. The monsters were going home, where they belonged, under the light of day.

Instead of being rewarded, they locked him up in his labs, while they went to the surface. Papyrus had abandoned him, not once coming to see him.

Sans had been so loyal to them, given up his life in honour to serve them to the full. It was just how he was raised, it was something he could not untrain or uninstall from his core.

So when everything he had ever known to be true turned into something false, it was lost and confused.

  
And they had the nerve to continue to ask for his services. Wanting to find peace with humans through his life's works. According to them, he owned it to the humans.

Then the ERROR came.

Destroying both monster and human alike. Caring little for the SOULs he took.

When the glitching monster had come to him, confirming the other world theory, he asked the 'Science Sans #10' as he was known by the members of the multiverse if it was fine for him to delete his world.

Sans had known there was no need for this ERROR to ask. He was going to do it anyway.

So the Science Sans just smiles sweetly at him, told him to go ahead. When seeing that the ERROR had taken a few human SOULs wrapped in blue strings, he had to ask.

"*what are those for?" The Sci Sans had questions, earning him a mad mile.

"*for my experiments." The ERROR had answered gleefully.

It was in this moment that he wanted to follow this skeleton to the ends of the earth and beyond. And dares to ask, "*take me with you."

The black skulled skeleton looked surprised and then amused, then held out a hand.

Error had taken him to Nightmare, where he got himself a new name, Professor, an unlimited lab, human SOULs, the starlit view and much much more.

His SOUL has soared one day when he overheard one of the member call Nightmare and Error, King and Queen.

It was clear he was born to serve these two, these were the King and Queen he was meant to be following.

His King loved he called as such, and his Queen was very shy, claiming it was meant as a joke from the other members.

Soon Professor gave his loyally to only King Nightmare and Queen Error.

And Professor was putting his trust in his Queen.

Once his Queen left the phantom zone, discovered what had happened, then he would come for him.

Professor glances around at the walls. It might take some time, his Queen may even go collect help from others before coming to this place.

This prison was in the heart of the universe Star Universe, the home of the Star Council and the Star Sanses. It was heavily guarded and had a double barrier surrounding it.

Professor had to be ready for when that day comes.

Yan blue and Dere Honey was also somewhere in the prison, Professor kept remaining them that their Queen would come soon. But he knew the pair over really cared about themselves, as long as they were together that was all that mattered to them.

The only reason the Dream had not sealed them in their universes was that they were not from the sams Swap universe, Yan Blue was from one Swap and Dere Honey from another Swap, both found each other and became a pair. It might have been that Yan Blue looked and acted so much like Blue, Dream's second in command, that they also kept them together.

The ground quaked, knocking him off his feet.

Blinking in surprise he stares at the wall that was still shaking under whatever force...

Finally, the world was moving again, in a big way; Professor grins, his Queen had come.


End file.
